


Hear No Evil

by Callisto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Illnesses, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“A dash, man, I said a dash! Jesus, Jim.”</i></p><p><i>“What?”</i></p><p>Jim's cold is making him deaf..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompts: dash - echo - poison - submission

“A dash, man, I said a dash! Jesus, Jim.”

“What?”

“Jim, Jim, Jim... How I would love to do a zillion tests on you right now, to see how a head cold kicks your sense of smell into minus degrees, but all I can say is that you are one lucky congested sentinel. If I leave you alone in this kitchen, you’ll poison us, so put the fork down and back away from breakfast, big guy. Go sit on the sofa and think about what a wonderful roommate you have.”

“I’m going to go sack on the sofa then.”

“Oh wow, hearing too, huh?”

“Hearing what?”

“Nothing, NOTHING. Go sit.”

“I’m gonna go sit.”

“And echo me, apparently.”

“What? Goddamn it don’t mutter, Sandburg."

“I said, why don’t you finally get round to sticking your tongue so far down my throat after breakfast my head will spin, and maybe spank me into submission, or something?”

“If you insist on muttering into the eggs with your back to me, I’m taking the paper and leaving you to it. COFFEE, Chief. Please.”

“All right. Jeez, don't yell. You’re the deaf one, not me.”

“Maybe I am. But you want my tongue down your throat, Blair? You gotta ask nicer than that.”

******


End file.
